


Jealous Commander Rogers

by Vera_PlumSeller



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Steve Rogers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_PlumSeller/pseuds/Vera_PlumSeller
Summary: 罗杰斯收到了娜塔莎发来的几张巴基执行任务时的照片。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 13





	Jealous Commander Rogers

巴基是在去更衣室的路上被寇森叫住的。  
当听到“Commander Rogers叫你去他的办公室”的时候，巴基有些疑惑：“这次的任务报告娜塔莎不是已经送过去了吗？还是又有什么任务？”  
寇森神秘地笑了笑：“好像不是任务的问题，你先去看看比较好。我还有点事，就先走了。”  
巴基在去史蒂夫办公室的路上想了许多奇奇怪怪的可能，唯独没有想到一进办公室就看到平时用来放作战计划、部署任务的屏幕上现在是他的照片。  
还是这次任务中他化了妆在酒吧的照片。想都不用想就是娜塔莎拍了发给史蒂夫的。  
巴基只觉得有点不妙。史蒂夫自从血清失效以后便有些患得患失，经常问巴基还爱不爱他，还会不会和他一起到时光尽头，然后等不及巴基回答就把他按在床上，像史蒂夫常说的那样“He can do this all day”。史蒂夫对探索他的身体的执拗，像极了以前在布鲁克林逞强打架的那股子劲儿。  
可能这就是血清失效的副作用。  
在瓦坎达的日子的确平静幸福，但是他实在承受不住史蒂夫，于是答应了寇森没事出出任务赚点外快。然后史蒂夫也跟来了。弗瑞巴不得买一送一，于是前任Captain America成了Commander Rogers。  
娜塔莎对此嗤之以鼻。  
巴基在办公室里找了一圈，没有发现自己那个爱吃醋的alpha的踪迹。他关上展示自己照片的屏幕，坐在沙发上，闻着室内熟悉的alpha信息素的味道，身体里的疲惫一拥而上，慢慢睡了过去。  
巴基醒来的时候已经是晚上了。他感受到有人在他身上摸来摸去，但是伸手摸到的又是熟悉的结实的肌肉。他撇撇嘴睁开眼，发现自己被史蒂夫面对面抱着，他跨坐在史蒂夫结实的大腿上。  
“你把我叫过来，搞什么鬼啊老爹？”他隔着衣服捏了捏史蒂夫胸肌，只觉得所谓的血清失效都是屁话。史蒂夫照样比他身材壮硕高大，唯一的区别就是金发褪色成了白发，脸上多了几道不减风采反而增添魅力的皱纹。  
史蒂夫没说话，慢慢解开他的作战服，露出里面还没来得及换下来的露背装，还是能透视的。  
“咳……这个我还没来得及换……啊！”巴基还没说完，就被史蒂夫隔着衣服狠狠拧了下乳尖。  
“怎么把妆卸了？”史蒂夫摸着他的脸，说了今天和他的第一句话。  
“唔……太不适合我了，在飞机上就卸了。”巴基配合着史蒂夫脱下裤子，两条长腿缠在白发男人的腰上。黑色的制服衬着白皙的腿，在昏暗的室内格外清楚。  
史蒂夫突然用遥控打开屏幕，上面是画着眼线的巴基在跟任务目标交谈的照片。  
“我觉得挺适合的，你是不是就是不想给我看？”  
神情严肃的指挥官做的事情却一点也不正经。他勾起巴基穿的丁字裤，然后突然放手让它弹在巴基的穴口。  
“哈……”巴基感觉穴口又疼又痒，对自己爱吃飞醋的alpha感到无语。“你又瞎想。”他解开史蒂夫的裤子，一把扯下内裤，alpha粗长的性器弹在他手上，像一个许久不见的老朋友。他握住昂扬的阴茎，狠狠撸了几下。“神盾局的指挥官事情这么少吗？让你天天有时间瞎吃醋。”  
史蒂夫狠狠吻住巴基，一根手指刺进穴口，马上被热情的穴肉包裹住。敏感的甬道温柔地缠着闯入者，深处不断涌出液体，打湿了手指。史蒂夫顺着巴基的脖子向下留下斑斑吻痕，然后隔着衣服含住了巴基因为快感挺立的乳尖。在穴里进出的手指增加到三根，每次进出间都会带出黏腻的水声。  
巴基不满于手指进出带来的微弱快感，他抽出史蒂夫的手指，弯腰亲了一口alpha硕大的龟头。“你今天怎么磨磨蹭蹭的？”  
史蒂夫扶着巴基的腰看着他灰绿色的眼，抿紧了唇。这种神情经常会出现在以前布鲁克林的小个子脸上。不过巴基也知道这个表面正经的指挥官现在不知道又在想什么。  
他叹了一口气，凑上去亲亲自家alpha。  
“小史蒂薇长大了，有什么事都不跟巴基哥哥说了嗯？”  
白发alpha抱住自己的omega，头埋在他的肩上闷闷的说了句什么。热气在omega喷在微凉的肌肤上，带来酥麻的感觉。  
巴基推一推史蒂夫：“你要说什么就大大方方说，就算你在我出任务的时候尿床了我也不会笑你的。”  
史蒂夫抬头看着巴基：“你会不会觉得我老了配不上你。”  
“嗯？”话题跳跃度太快巴基有点跟不上。“你说的老是能把我压在床上干一夜的老？还是你跟新来的特工一打十打赢还绰绰有余的老？你是被可比克传染了吗，她今年三岁，你和女儿一样大？”巴基哭笑不得地看着史蒂夫，一百多岁的人了还和小孩一样。“有一点我跟你说清楚，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，你今天要是不把你那东西插进来，你今天就别想进来了。”  
史蒂夫掰着巴基的臀瓣，粗长的性器一插到底。巴基觉得自己整个人都要被捅穿了。他抱着巴基上下顶弄起来，囊袋拍在臀瓣发出啪啪的声音，在办公室里听得格外清楚。巴基紧致的穴肉包裹着史蒂夫的勃发的性器，深处的生殖腔感受到熟悉的热度也流出水来欢迎。清脆的啪啪声很快成了混合着淫液的噗叽声。  
史蒂夫在感受到自己顶到熟悉的生殖腔入口后，顶弄的速度越来越快。巴基扶着史蒂夫的肩上下颠簸，原本就不合身的上衣滑了下来，被alpha粗暴地扯下来扔到地上。没有了那一层纱的遮掩，巴基胸前挺立的小红果在白皙的肌肤上更加明显。史蒂夫捏住一个粗暴地玩弄，然后含住另一个啃咬起来。哺乳过一个女儿的胸脯比起未生育前更加丰满，也更有弹性。巴基抱住胸前史蒂夫的头，恍然间产生一种自己正在哺乳的错觉。两边都被史蒂夫玩弄得让巴基觉得又痛又痒。  
“嗯……你别吸了，早就没有奶了……”快感堆积让巴基忍不住想要摆脱三个地方被同时攻击的冲击，却被史蒂夫按住。  
“万一吸出来了呢？可比克那天还说想喝奶。”  
“你……嗯……你女儿说的要喝牛奶……啊……”  
史蒂夫含住巴基的一边乳尖，狠狠地吸了一口被玩弄的微微张开的乳孔，身下也对着深处的生殖腔用力开凿强迫它打开放自己进去。巴基只觉得眼前闪过一道白光，射在了史蒂夫的黑制服上。后穴也像发大水一样涌出一波波情液，将史蒂夫的性器温柔浸泡起来。有一些流了出来，在沙发上留下一滩暧昧的水渍。  
“巴基哥哥，你把沙发弄脏了。”史蒂夫含着巴基的耳朵小声说，湿热的气息打在巴基耳朵上，麻麻痒痒的。  
巴基抬眼瞪了一眼史蒂夫，带着水意的眸子加上眼尾的红晕，看得史蒂夫埋在巴基身体里的东西又涨大了几分。  
“你回去就把胡子剃了。”  
“都好说。Buck，你也不想再继续弄脏沙发吧？”史蒂夫抱着巴基站起来。“我们换个地方继续。”  
突然悬空的身体让巴基抱紧了史蒂夫。行走间性器在穴道里无章法的戳刺，让高潮后的内壁绞紧了粗壮的性器。史蒂夫抱着巴基来到落地窗前，夜幕下的华盛顿灯火通明，从高层俯视更是让给两个从小长在纽约的布鲁克林人有些陌生感。  
史蒂夫放下巴基让他扶着落地窗，突如其来的空虚让巴基有些不适应地回头看了一眼史蒂夫。史蒂夫拍拍他的屁股：“这一会儿就忍不住了？”  
“小史蒂薇也会欺负巴基哥哥了啊。”巴基看着衣着整齐只有性器在外面的史蒂夫在玻璃上的倒影：“待会儿你负责去给我拿衣服。嗯……你怎么还这么硬，怎么还不射……”  
史蒂夫又回到几分钟前包裹自己的潮热甬道，亲了亲巴基后颈上的腺体。“我不是要留着给你交公粮吗。”说完又重又快地顶弄起来。巴基贴在玻璃上，之前被狠狠玩弄过的乳粒随着身后alpha的动作在玻璃上磨蹭，带来一股疼痒的快感，他怀疑已经被磨破皮了。  
身后高大的指挥官轻车熟路的顶进已经乖乖敞开大门的生殖腔，在这个容纳多自己无数次的温暖巢穴里面肆意妄为。巴基很快就再次达到高潮，射在了玻璃上。Omega的天性让巴基释放出自己的信息素诱惑alpha在自己体内留下生命的种子。  
史蒂夫闻着omega甜美的味道，在高潮后痉挛的甬道里狠狠顶了几下，最后在生殖腔里成结、释放。他咬住omega腺体，往里面注入自己的信息素。的过于激烈的刺激让巴基颤抖着再次高潮。  
结消退以后史蒂夫抽出性器，精液混合着情液顺着巴基笔直的大腿流下来。巴基用胳膊肘捅捅alpha：“不是跟你说过了不要射进去！”  
“可比克跟我说了好久她想要个弟弟或者妹妹。”史蒂夫用自己的大衣外套裹住巴基，打横抱起，然后一脸严肃的看着他。  
“别以为我不知道你肚子里都是什么坏水。真有的话你负责跟弗瑞说，听见没，巴基哥哥的小史蒂薇？”

几个月后弗瑞收到了可比克写的纸条：  
我和爸爸爹地要去瓦坎达照顾妹妹。先走了弗瑞爷爷！


End file.
